thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dying Man
The Lost Man, All and None, Decay, Jumper, Tinker, Changeling, He Who Seeks Shelter, Reaper, VAGRANT, The Wandering King, Anubis, Dionysus, Timor Nex, Humpty Dumpty, The King Without a Kingdom, The Host, The King Within and Without, Finnegan’s Wake, The Skin Within, Subject Delta Mike, Fossil-Type LAZARUS, The Shattered Regal, The Broken, PRE15. The Dying Man is exactly that - the fear of dying, he unbalances his victims through possession. Jumping from one body to the next at the time of death, once he infects a person, they soon start to decay like a corpse. 'Pieces:' The Dying Man is not one creature, at least not anymore. He is split into multiple pieces (also called fragments or shards), each with its own personality and methods. Grey is the first named Dying Man piece in the Mythos. The Liar is a rather strange piece. It mainly possesses Proxies of other Fears, mostly Slenderproxies and Timberwolves, and does not truly take control of them. It prefers to hide out inside of them subtly manipulating their thoughts to get them to do what it wants. As such it makes it very difficult to identify a host of The Liar and in fact a host may be completely unaware they have been possessed. The Liar also considers itself to be a female and because of this it mostly inhabits women. The Fear of Humanity appears in the blogs A Realm of Emptiness and A Lifetime of Laughter. It purposely mutated its host into a form similar to the Slender Man in order to trap A. Currently, it is residing within A's body and slowly taking over his/her mind. When asked for its name, it called itself "The Fear of Humanity" in a mocking reference to A's goal of ascending to that position. Judas appears in the blog The Thirteenth Apostle. He is initially controlling a member of the Timberwolves but leaps into the body of the protagonist, Matthias, early in the blog. He takes on the name "Judas" as a mockery of Matthias' religion. Unlike many other pieces, Judas is content to let his host continue with his life, as he believes that their goals coincide. However, Judas' actual objectives remain unknown. INSANITY is a rather violent piece. He absorbs other pieces as he is a weaker piece who dislikes the slow decay time and hates to spend more time then needed in a host. The reason he is called INSANITY is because that is what he brings to his hosts, as he makes them kill themselves before they can even decay. He is able to do this by creating hallucinations that are so vivid that his host belives them to be true. It is also speculated that he is a father piece if not the father, as he remembers what being whole was like and the power he once had. The Coward is supposedly the "twin" piece of The Dethroned Queen that share each others hosts because of this. Despite his name, The Coward acts as the voice of the pair and presents itself as annoying and stupid. It does this to trick people into thinking that it is less dangerous than it really is. The Coward is completely loyal to his "sister" and will do anything she commands him to do. The Dethroned Queen is supposedly the "twin" piece of The Coward that share each others hosts because of this. It usually stay silent and won't do anything drastic unless it's host is in danger and when this happens it will kill the attacker. The Dethroned Queen is an extremely manipulative piece, being able to influence anyone into working for it without realizing, and will do anything to gain more power. The God of Fear '''is a Fragment living withing the Shadow Verse's Zeke Shepard, who takes his name as a reference to his host's nickname "Phobos". His main goal is to reuinite most, if not all of the Fragments of the Dying Man into a single entity again and take revenge on the Fears who split them in the first place. His relationship with Zeke is not a hostile one, but the two still end up arguing a fair bit. As of Act Two of Howling in the Dark, he has begun absorbing other Fragments, growing more powerful with each. '''The Sleeper is a very weak and mostly useless piece that appears in the blog The Long Game. He was only able to seize control of the protagonist, Shady, after gaining strength from his knowledge of his existence. However he was only strong enough to use Shady to type on his blog. Since he is weak he spends most of his time sleeping in his host (hence the name Sleeper) and then passes on to the next, not interfering with their lives or even decaying them much, if at all. Another thing to note is that he never uses contractions when speaking. Twelve '''is a shard that first appeared in The Clock Strikes Twelve. It has been playing games of mystery with people for hundreds of years. It takes the humans' distrust as a sick twisted game. It usually involves locking any number of people in a building, removing that building from the plane of reality (it is unknown how this is done) and possesses everyone until either a winner remains, everyone dies, or the clock strikes twelve, where it will proceed to kill everything and start all over again. '''The Fact '''is a weak shard that appears in the blog Cornucopia of Boredom. It is thought to be not the fear of dying, but rather the knowledge that one can die. It has a tendency to invade it's victims dreams first and work its way to control. In these dreams it usually shows its host their tombstone or dead body. '''The Instant one of the four Dying Man shards from Cumulonimbusaurus Rex. When three sibling shards entered a resonator this fourth one sneaked in as well. He regurarly tried to kill the other shards for more power. Now that he succeeded to take over ot's host (who's mind has been destroyed long ago) he continues to grow in power. He is extremely dangerous and will kill anything that stands in his way. The Animal is one of the four Dying Man shards from Cumulonimbusaurus Rex. It makes its host act on their insticts making them behave aggresive and animal like. It shared a host with The Moonlight, The Shinging One, and the Instant, until The Instant overpowered her and "absorbed" her. The Moonlight is one of the four Dying Man shards from Cumulonimbusaurus Rex. He is the brother shard to The Animal and was the most active shard of the four until his sister Shine came up with a plan to escape from the Instant. Even though he was the most active he mostly followed orders from his stronger sister. He managed to escape and is seeking revenge on the Instant. The Shining One is one of the four Dying Man shards from Cumulonimbusaurus Rex. The Shinging One is very intelligent shard that prefers to trick and seduce its victims and others. She was the leader of the sibling shards and managed to defend them from the Instant for many years. According to her brother she was killed by the Instant. Relation to the Red Cap The Red Cap is believed to be what the original fragment of the Dying Man became after splitting itself into multiple pieces. The only evidence that supports this theory is the Red Cap referring to itself as the Dying Man's "mother'. Gallery DyingMan1.png|The Dying Man, as he appears in the RPG PRE15.jpg|Poster by Staccato Category:The Fears Category:The Dying Man Category:The Somniverse Category:The Shadow Verse